Simplify the following expression: ${6z-6+4z-1}$
Explanation: Rewrite the expression to group the ${z}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {6z + 4z} {-6 - 1}$ Combine the ${z}$ terms: $ {10z} {-6 - 1}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {10z} {-7}$ The simplified expression is $10z-7$